Nintendo VR
The Nintendo VR is a virtual reality console, created by EEA Inc., meaning that no controllers or remotes are used. The console comes with a set of headphones that the player can use to cooperate with the censor. It was first released May 20, 2010 all over the world. Gameplay The Nintendo VR's main gameplay is the virtual reality feature. It allows the players to move their body to communicate with the console's censer, while wears headphones. Though these new features, Wii Remotes and GameCube Controllers are still compatible with this system. The Nintendo VR's game menu is much like the Wii's, as it is a bunch of channels. There is, however, no Virtual Console like the Wii. Their are new downloads in the VRWare section, similar to the WiiWare, a section of shorter downloadable games. Miis could still be made and imported via the Wii Remote, but are usually replaced by Virtual Residents, a more advanced avatar then the Miis, being that the player can customize clothes, as well as features. There is also a Photo Channel, News Channel, Weather Channel, and Nintendo Channel, which are all default. To select things on the screen, the player can use his/her fingers. The VR can also play games in 3D (3D glasses included) as well as play DVDs and Blu-Ray disks, using a VR Remote (sold separately). VR Sports Information VR Sports is the first game ever made for the Nintendo VR, and is included in the package with the console itself. Like the Wii's Wii Sports, the game includes a total of nine different sports, using the virtual reality gameplay including, baseball, golf, football, soccer, tennis, table tennis, boxing, bowling, and hockey. The playable characters include the Virtual Residents (Mario, Link, and Kirby can be unlocked), and training can be played as well as the real sport. Up to four players can play, as well as an online feature, where the player can play against friends or players around the world. It was very successful throughout the world. Games Note (this is simply a suggestion): Please don't create virtual reality consoles just like mine. If you want to make a game for the VR, add it here. EEA Inc. The creator the Nintendo VR developed these games. Note that some of these games are simply ideas, and may not be made or released on the VR. *'2010' ** VR Sports - Released ** New Super Mario Bros. VR - Confirmed ** Mario Baseball: Inning 3 - Confirmed ** Fantendo Kart Ultra - Confirmed (With Steli Entertainment, Flame Sports, & APIM Group, Inc.) ** Mario Party VR - Confirmed (With Outer Inc.) ** Kirby: Warp of Legends - Unconfirmed ** Wario Land: Garlic Master - Unconfirmed ** Super Mario 64 VR - Unconfirmed ** Donkey Kong VR - Unconfirmed ** Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit - Unconfirmed ** Sonic VR - Unconfirmed *'2011' ** MHL Slapshot - Confirmed ** Mario Sports Mix VR - Confirmed ** Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 - Confirmed ** Super Mario Nation - Confirmed ** EpicBoo - Confirmed ** Yoshi's Island IVR - Unconfirmed ** Super Smash Bros. Virtual - Unconfirmed ** Super Mario Nation 2 - Unconfirmed Other Companies These games were not made by the creator of the VR, but are still for Nintendo VR. * Super Mario Land: The Lost Treasure by Outer Inc. * Mario Kart VR by Outer Inc. * Tanooki Hearts II by Bomb Productions Games. * Mushroom Kingdom War II: The Attack by Koopa Kastle Productions. * Banjo-Kazooie VR by BPG. * Starfy Universe by Omegaverse Corp. * Super Mario VR by Popple Co.. * Dashed Koopa: Boxing! 'by Vaccum Inc. * 'VR Party by Boulder Games Inc. * Glitz Battles by KKP. * Mario Tennis: Superstars by Outer Inc. * Yoshi's Island Multiplayer 2 by Jet Inc. * Flame World by Flame Games. * Super Flame World by Flame Games. * Super Flame World 2 by Flame Games. * Super Flame World 3 by Flame Games. * Flame Olympics by Flame Games. * Flame in the Dark: Look to the Future by Flame Games. * Clyde's Mansion by Flame Games and EEA Inc. * Super Mario World VR by NextGen Games, inc. * Super Smash Bros. Tussle - BPG. * Super Mario Superstar VR by HalerN Inc.. * VR Music by 469 Inc. * New Super Mario Bros. All-Star Saga by Juice Inc. Productions. * Excite Truck: Trick Rally by Omegaverse Corp. * Super Mario Sunshine VR ' by Icey Inc. * 'Fantendo Smash Bros. Revenge by Icey Inc. * Super Princess Peach VR by Icey Inc. * Mariofan45: Attack of the Castle by Icey Inc. * Pusher's Pile Gravity Roll 2: Virtual Revenge by APIM Group, Inc. * Chibi Knight Galaxy by Flash Paradise * The Legacy of Oxus by BPG * Mario & Sonic VR by Icey Inc. * Nevermore 'by Flash Paradise * 'Fantendo Kart VR by Zelda Games More to come... VRWare * Dr. Mario x4 by EEA Inc. * Shield by Omegaverse Corp. * Pusher's Pile VR by APIM Group, Inc. * Galaxy Off-Ward by Icey Inc. More to come... Gallery File:Nintendo_VR_Render.png|Boxart Template File:NSMBVR_Boxart.png|New Super Mario Bros. VR File:Mario_Kart_Turbo_Circuit_Logo.png|Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit File:Mario_Party_VR_Logo.png|Mario Party VR File:FantendoKartUltra.png|Fantendo Kart Ultra File:MHL_Slapshot_Logo.png|MHL Slapshot File:Mario_Sports_Mix_VR.png|Mario Sports Mix VR File:MarioGalaxy25VRBox.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 File:Super_Mario_Nation_Boxart.png|Super Mario Nation File:EpicBoo_Logo.png|EpicBoo SMVR.png|Super Mario VR SMWVR Logo.png|Super Mario World VR MarioKartVR.png|Mario Kart VR super mario sunshine vr logo.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine VR Category:Nintendo VR Category:Consoles Category:Game Systems Category:Home Consoles Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Game Consoles Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fan-Games Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games